Always
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: Title says it all. Draco has a twin sister, who causes havoc. HBP on, flashes back to PS - OotP. Dramione, Hinny, R/OC aka Raveline. Rated mostly for language. RENAMED PREVIOUSLY "Miss Aveline Malfoy"!


**Okay, so I read a couple fics where Harry has a twin sister, and I thought... "Oh! WHAT IF THERE WAS ANOTHER MALFOY!" and so Aveline came into being. She's tearing down walls brick by brick. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Aveline Malfoy sits in the train compartment with her friends, Pansy and Millicent. The latter's chocolate frog leaps out of her hands, and smacks Aveline in the face. "Bulstrode you twit!" She squeals, laughing. The other girls laugh along. "Jeez, Millie, you'd think you could hold onto a piece of chocolate." Aveline comments in a cheery tone, grabbing the sugary amphibian before it can leap away again. She hands it back to her rather large friend.<em>

_"I got Slytherin! It's a sign!" She yells excitedly._

_Pansy rolls her eyes. "Eat your candy, why don't you."_

_Aveline snorts. "Lighten up, why don't you." She mocks._

_"Oi! Avvy, are you suggesting that I'm not the life of the party?" Pansy teases. Aveline and Millicent burst out laughing._

_The door opens. "Are you all having a good time then?" Aveline's twin brother Draco asks, smirking._

_"Draco!" Aveline says with a laugh, standing and hugging her brother. "Come sit with us awhile!"_

_Draco chuckles. "Nah, I'll just go back to my compartment. But I'll see you when we get off."_

Aveline thinks of this as she looks out the window, on her way to her sixth year of Hogwarts. _Always leaving me alone, Draco. Every time._ She shakes her head, white-blonde hair rustling.

"Avvy..." Pansy starts.

Aveline shakes her head again. "Can it, Parkinson. I'm not in the mood." She snaps. Her cold grey eyes flash dangerously.

"She was only wondering what's wrong with you." Millicent snaps back. "We both were, Aveline."

Aveline's pale pink lips press together, whitening under the pressure. "Ask Draco." She mutters. "Because he seems to be the only one with any answers." She grabs her robes and heads for the washroom, her friend's stares burning holes in her back. Once in the bathroom, she grabs the sink and takes a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself, Aveline!_ She reprimands herself silently. _Malfoy's do not have nervous breakdowns in public._ She stares at her own silvery grey eyes in the mirror, and then slowly starts changing. _Calm. Always need to be calm. Calm every time, doesn't matter what happens. Aveline Malfoy does not get stressed._ She ties her tie and touches up her barely-existent makeup. She only wears it to hide the dark circles under her eyes... Her thin hands migrate from her face to her hair, tying it back with a silver ribbon as she just stares at herself. And then she slowly turns and leaves the washroom.

Immediately, she runs straight into Ron Weasely. "Oi! Watch where you'r- oh, hi Aveline."

She takes a deep breath. "Usual spot, tonight." She whispers, brushing past him and back into her own compartment.

_Aveline runs out of the Yule ball, stopping only once she reaches a secluded spot on the shore of the lake._

_A twig snaps behind her. She turns slightly, so she can see the figure. Tall, with firey red hair, and wearing absurd dress robes. "Ronald Weasely." She greets, giggling. "What an unpleasant surprise!" She staggers drunkenly to her feet, stumbling and almost falling on her face._

_"Oi!" Ron exclaims, stepping forward to catch her._

_She clings to his robes, still giggling. "Little bit too much firewhiskey!" She exclaims. She steps closer, leaning on Ron. "Mmm, we can still hear the music." She murmurs happily._

_"Bloody hell..." The redhead whispers._

_Aveline grins at him. "Dance with me." She says calmly._

_Ron's eyes grow wide. "W-what?" He gasps._

_The slender blonde steps closer, staring him in the eye, much like a snake does with it's prey. Their faces are mere centimeters apart when she whispers, "I said... Dance with me." And then she presses her mouth to his, kissing him ferociously._

She almost blushes at the memory. That spot had become theirs, mostly for snogging. They kept up appearances of hating each other... But she admitted to herself that Ronald Weasely was a _damn_ good kisser.

The door opens again, oddly, to admit none other than Ron. "Prefects' compartment, Aveline." He says calmly. She nods and follows him out.

"Thank you for giving me an excuse to get out of there." She murmurs. "Pansy and Millicent are being pains in the arse." He chuckles and surreptitiously grabs her hand, giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

They stop outside the door to the compartment, letting go of each other's hands before opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to tell me moments from the booksmovies that you'd like her to flashback to!**


End file.
